Two Line Vocabulary
by AiyanaStone
Summary: A little game in the BAU. Two line vocabulary, Criminal Minds style!


"Reid, you think you could help me with this?" JJ asked, walking up behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" Reid asked, narrowing his eyes. JJ looked taken aback.

"Uh…" Reid flashed her a smile before taking the file from her hands. He walked off.

Morgan was laughing from beside them.

"What?" JJ demanded.

"We're playing two line vocabulary. You want to play?"

JJ appeared to think for a moment. "If you do."

He nodded. "Alright, all you can say is, "That's not what you said earlier!" & "I resent that!"

JJ nodded. "You can say, "Someone needs a hug!" & "That can't be good."

Morgan laughed. He walked away.

"**Hey, sugar," grinned Garcia. **

"**That can't be good…" said Morgan warily.**

**Garcia blinked. "What?"**

"**They're playing a game," Hotch informed her as he walked by. "It's called two-line vocabulary."**

"**Oh…Reid, give me two lines!"**

"**What do you mean by that?" he asked, crossing his arms.**

**She rolled her eyes. "Emily!" She rushed across the bull pen. "Give me two lines!"**

"**What?"**

"**We're playing two-line vocabulary."**

"**Oh, really? I love that game! Okay, uh…how about 'is it always that big?'" Garcia chuckled at this. "And 'says who'?"**

"**Okay. Yours will be 'what does that do?' and 'I want out!'" She glanced over her shoulder at Hotch. "Hotch!"**

"**No," he said without pausing.**

"**Aw, come on, Hotch," said Morgan. "It'll be fun."**

"**No."**

"**Don't be such a drill sergeant!" Morgan called after him with a playful grin.**

"What would you have me say?" Hotch asked, not turning around.

"Uh, how about 'What the hell are you doing' and 'Shut up!'?" Morgan suggested.

Hotch smiled slightly. He walked away.

He met up with Rossi, who had his nose in a file, and walked straight into Hotch.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Hotch demanded.

Rossi looked up, surprised. "Uh- Sorry, Aaron, you okay?"

"Shut up," Hotch muttered, walking off again.

Rossi stared after him. Furrowing his brow, he walked over to the others. "What has Hotch so angry?"

"What do you mean by that?" Reid asked.

"He bit my head off for walking into him," Rossi answered, rubbing his arm, where he had fallen.

Reid stood, and walked over, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor!" He said, examining Rossi's arm. Rossi looked at him strangely.

"**That can't be good," said Morgan, wincing as he looked at Rossi's arm. "I think someone needs a hug."**

**  
Rossi blinked, more confused than ever. "I'd rather you didn't."**

"**Says who?" Garcia asked, crossing her arms as she joined them.**

"**Uh…me?" Rossi said, frowning. "What the hell's going on here? Why are you all acting so strangely?"**

"**What do you mean by that?" asked Reid.**

"**What do you mean, what do I mean?" Rossi asked, flustered. "You're all behaving very strangely. I think it's a little self-explanatory."**

"**That's not what you said earlier." JJ joined them as well.**

**Rossi glanced around at the team. He walked away slowly. "O-kay…"**

After backing up a few feet, Rossi turned and hurried off.

"I want out!" Emily stated firmly, looking down at the clock on Reid's computer.

"What do you mean by that?" Reid asked, furrowing his brow.

"I resent that!" JJ said resolutely.

"Hey, have you seen – Garcia! There you are!" Kevin Lynch approached.

"Is it always that big?" Garcia asked.

Kevin blushed. "Uh…"

"Someone needs a hug!" Morgan stepped up. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Morgan dropped Kevin, who fell down the stairs. Morgan looked down, eyes wide, "That can't be good."

Reid hurried down, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor!"

"**That can't be good," said Morgan, glancing at Reid. Reid gave him a look.**

"**What in the hell are you doing?" asked Hotch, appearing behind them.**

"**I resent that," JJ said.**

"_**Someone**_** needs a hug," Morgan said, glancing at her.**

"**I want out!" Prentiss repeated.**

"**Shut up," Hotch said. "Reid, what in the hell are you doing?" he asked again.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Reid asked as he poked the moaning Kevin strategically.**

"**What does that do?" asked Prentiss as Reid poked at him.**

"**Don't worry, I'm a doctor," said Reid dismissively.**

"**Is it always that big?" asked Garcia with a frown as she examined Kevin's wrist. It appeared to be swelling.**

"**Don't worry, I'm a doctor." Reid's voice was irritated now.**

"**That can't be good," Morgan mumbled.**

**Reid glared.**

Kevin's eyes flickered open. He moved backwards quickly, wincing.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

"I don't care! I'm getting the hell away from you people!!" Kevin ran off.

"I resent that!" JJ said firmly. Morgan grinned.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I want out."

"That's not what you said earlier."

"Shut up," muttered Hotch as he walked away.

Garcia decided to have fun with this. She walked into Rossi's office. She began reading the pages on the desk.

Rossi walked in, looking behind him. He turned his attention to his desk. "Garcia! You can't be in here!"

"Says who?"

"Me! It's MY office!"

"Is it always this big?"

"…Yes. Now get out."

"**Someone needs a hug," Morgan said from the doorway.**

**Rossi jumped and whirled around, the file in his hands flying into the air. "Don't **_**do**_** that, and for the last time, I do**_** not **_**want a****hug!"**

"**That can't be good," Morgan said.**

"**Says who?" Garcia challenged.**

**Morgan shrugged, unable to answer.**

"**Get out!" Rossi snapped at last. As Morgan and Garcia left, Rossi heard Morgan mutter, "…wants a hug." Rossi shook his head as the door shut behind them.**

**Morgan and Garcia returned to Morgan's desk.**

"**I want out," Prentiss announced again.**

"**Shut up," Hotch said as he delivered new case files to their desks. He paused at Reid's desk, a frown creasing his forehead. "What in the hell are you doing?"**

"**Don't worry, I'm a doctor," he said absently, still focused on his physics experiment.**

"**What does that do?" asked Prentiss, glancing at his desk.**

"**Don't **_**worry**_**, I'm a doctor," Reid said again, rolling his eyes.**

The lid popped off the film canister and hit JJ in the forehead.

"Ah! What!?" She cried.

"I am so sorry, JJ," Reid started apologizing, standing up.

JJ smiled, "Don't worry. We're out now."

Reid blushed, "Sorry."

JJ flashed him a smile before turning and hurrying to her office.

Reid sat, looking very embarrassed. Morgan walked up behind him, standing up to his full height of 6'3", towering over Reid by a mere two inches.

"Someone needs a hug!" Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid, and didn't let go. Reid began to turn red.

**Hotch cleared his throat slightly. "Uh...we have a case. Game over."**

**Reid sighed with relief as he pried himself loose. "Thank the Lord."**

**"Hug..." Morgan whispered threateningly with a grin as the team made their way towards the air strip.**

**Reid shuddered.**

AN: Co-authored with Elizabeth Watson, just a piece we had a great time writing.


End file.
